A biosensor is a means which studies properties of a substance using a characteristic function of a living organism. Since a biomaterial such as blood sugar and ketone is used as a detection element, the biosensor has excellent sensitivity and reaction specificity. Therefore, the biosensor is used in extensive fields such as a clinical chemistry analysis in medical and pharmaceutical fields, a process measurement and an environment measurement in a biotechnology industry, and a safety evaluation of a chemical substance, and the fields are continuously being expanded. In particular, the biosensor is used in rapid disease diagnoses and various self-examinations such as a blood sugar measurement, a pregnancy diagnosis, and a urine examination.
In the case of the most common electrochemical biosensor, it is mainly used to measure the blood sugar. Here, an electrical signal is generated by an electrochemical reaction occurring when a specimen such as blood is introduced into the biosensor, and then transmitted to a measuring device connected or coupled with the biosensor.
In general, a plurality of biosensors may be packaged in a storage container or may be individually wrapped, and a user takes out the biosensors one by one, when an analyzing operation is performed, and inserts it into the measuring device.
However, in the conventional biosensor as described above, when the plurality of biosensors are individually packaged and then taken out one by one, if using, packaging costs necessary to manufacture a separate storage container are required. In the case in which an individually wrapped flat strip-shaped biosensor is opened and used, the packaging costs for individually packaging the biosensor are increased, and also when the user grasps the packaging with hands to use the biosensor, it is apprehended that the biosensor may be contaminated by the hands.